It is disclosed by Tang et al. in JP-A-59-194393 and JP-A-63-264692 that compounds having a benzazole skeleton are of usefulness as an electron transfer compound and a luminous compound in the electron injection and transport zone of an internal junction organic electroluminescence element, or they are useful for a host material doped with a luminous substance. The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application". While the benztriazole skeleton-containing compounds as disclosed in those patents are desirable from the viewpoint of emitting strong fluorescence, they are insufficient in stability of vacuum deposition film and electron transferability. Accordingly, the stability of elements utilizing such compounds is far from being practical.